1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a slot machine game that has intersecting wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines, such as the type illustrated in FIG. 20, typically have fixed reels (either virtual or physical). In other words, the composition of the reels are predetermined and constant each spin.
What is needed is a slot machine game which has variable reels, which provides a player with more variety then the tradition slot games.